The Half Blood Hero
by FsU-Riptide
Summary: Percy Jackson normal hero or something special. When a new primordial is born and takes young Percy as her champion things become complicated. And a new threat arises along with shocking information. What is this threat well read to find out. Some cussing and gore. Rated T just to be safe. Might be a Perzoe not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my new ****fic hope you like it. Sorry guys for not posting to The Betrayed Hero i've just got a major case of writers block, i mean it's so bad i can only type a few words at a time. But anyways i'll eventually get to it, and like i said hope you like the fic and if not sorry but just don't read. I do not own PJO HOO, or any of the references i make in this ****fanfiction.**

**Nyx's PoV**

As i walked towards the throne room i began to become more nervous with each step but that quickly vanished when i saw my father on his throne looking at me with a glint in his that said he knew something.

" Father i need to ask you something," I said but as i began to ask he held his hand up and smiled at me. " To answer your question you're pregnant Nyx," he said causing my eyes to go wide. I mean yeah i've had children before but i was never really close to them this time i will change that maybe even be a little nicer to Aether and Hemera i thought to myself.

I went to say something but he held up his hand with a sad look on his face. " My dear you must know something, the child was procreated not with Erebus but with a mortal," Father said causing me to tear up.

" No it can't be that was a long time ago," I said desperately.

" Nyx," Chaos said in a stern tone, " You know as well as i that that was only a month ago," he finished.

" But why now why did we just now find out about this," I said.

" We may have just been seeing it now because you are a primordial and he was a mortal but who knows, just know Nyx if Erebus tries to harm you for this or your child, i will tear him apart limb by limb son of mine or not," Chaos said with a deadly tone.

" Father do you have any idea when he or she will be born," i asked with a small smile.

" In five months the baby shall be born, and please my dear do tell Erebus to help you, and take care of him," He said. I sighed knowing that Erebus would be near impossible to convince to help with the baby but it was worth a try. " Yes Father i will be going now," i said shadow traveling out of the throne to my shared palace to break the news to Erebus.

As i walked into the living room i saw Erebus watching some random demigod on a quest and i began to sadden at the thought of telling him this. I took a deep breath and spoke, " Erebus, i need to tell you something dear," I said and he looked up at me with a smile.

" Yes Nyx," He said the smile disappearing as he saw my sad look.

" I-I'm pregnant," i said and his eyes widened before he smiled.

" So i'll get another chance to be a dad this time i'll take care of this child," He said with a determined look.

" No Erebus you don't understand, do you remember last month that fiasco with that mortal," I said bracing myself as his eyes darkened.

" You don't mean that this is his child," Erebus growled but softened his gaze when i nearly started crying.

" Oh Nyx, i'm sorry for being angry, we'll get through this together we will raise this child and maybe even get Chaos to make him or her an imortall if he or she earns it," Erebus said consuming me in a hug as i began crying but not tears of sadness but tears of joy that he accepted the child.

" Now my dear i think we should get some sleep," he said and i nodded as we walked towards our room.

(Line Break To the Child's Birth)

To say Nyx was excited was an understatement. She and Erebus had been waiting for this moment and it was finally upon then. As Chaos walked in the room he smiled at his two children. " Are you ready my dear," he said with a look in his eye like he was going to do something.

" Yes Father," Nyx said immediately.

Chaos nodded as he placed his hands on her glowing stomach and spoke a few unknown word and pulsed black energy into her stomach before she blacked out.

When Nyx awoke Erebus was standing there holding a bundle of cloth with a wide smile on his face. In his arms was a baby girl with silver hair, and when she opened her eyes to look at Nyx they were ghostly blue irises with a ring of black around the edge of her iris and her pupil.

" Do you need more rest Nyx or do you want to hold her now," Erebus asked.

" What kind of question is that of course i want to hold her," Nyx said taking the baby from a laughing Erebus. As soon as she took the baby Chaos appeared out of a portal with a box in his hands.

" What's that father," Nyx asked.

" Oh this well that is for in a little bit but for now how about a name for the new addition to the family," Chaos said smiling.

" Erebus?" i asked but he shook his head.

" Your choice dear," he said with a smile and i groaned.

" Hmm, how 'bout Lilith Asteria," She said and they all nodded Erebus went to say something but stopped when he saw Chaos' grin widen as he bowed.

" Well then All Hail Lilith Asteria Primordial Goddess of Souls, Darkness, stealth, and death," Chaos said making my eyes go wide.

" How did you make her a primordial," Erebus asked.

" When i was getting her out i did the procedure to make her a primordial, and before you ask i had the fates give her domains off of each of you and two of my choosing," Chaos said earning a one armed hug from Nyx and a full fledged hug from Erebus.

" I may not be her full father, but that was amazing of you to do Chaos," he said receiving a nod.

" Oh and here is a gift from me," Chaos said opening the box revealing two folded up short scythes. They were black with the blade part being silver and had read leather wrapped around the handles. The blades looked like a screaming soul trying to get away. On the blades inscribed in red ruby was ψυχή κλέπτης greek for soul stealer (A/N Think the Soul Reaper Scythes from Darksiders II but with my colors, if you don't know what they look like look them up they look pretty sweet).

" They are made of my very essence," He said.

" So Chaos Ore," Nyx asked.

" Not just that but two other special metals that take a lot more time to make, Chaos Silver, and Crimson Chaos Ore," He said as the two noticed how tired he looked.

" Oh thank you father," Nyx said and Erebus nodded.

" Oh no problem though," Chaos said yawning, " I will need to sleep for quiet a while," he finished as he walked through a portal he made.

" After all the waiting she is finally here," Nyx said.

" And here to stay," Erebus finished.

(Line Break Time Lapse to Sixteen Years of Age)

Lilith's PoV

Why must it be so boring up here, i thought to myself flipping to different demigods in my image pool within my room. " And i can't go see mother or father because they are doing something for grandpa Chaos," I said with a sigh. I finally stopped on Heracles because he was all the rave now, and honestly i don't see why people thought he was so great.

As i watched Heracles walk through the Garden of the Hesperides with the young Hesperid at his side i was disgusted when i saw him hit her as she tried to go with him. I flashed my usual attire on (A tattered cowl with a tattered short cape and face mask, forearm wrappings and armored fingerless gloves, a sleeveless armored top, leg wrappings that cover my hips and anything private along with going right above my knees, a tattered skirt, and finally armored boots that stop right under my knees). I checked to make sure my scythes soul stealer were there in their smaller form before sending a soul to my mother, father, and grandfather telling my plans.

I stepped out of a shadow to see Heracles rear back to hit her again but at the last moment i summoned gigantic spirit arms to lift him off of the ground arms apart and another set to hold his legs i got the girl out of there by replacing myself with her with a shadow. I looked up to Heracles and mentally laughed at the look on his face. He was highly surprised before he smirked seeing that I was a girl. " Well girlie i don't know how you did that but, RELEASE ME NOW YOU BITCH," He finished off causing my eyes to glow a ghostly blue even darker than it already was.

" It would do you well to hold your tongue Son of Zeus," I said angrily as i stepped forward grabbing him by the throat.

" Can you feel it you little bastard, can you feel your very soul leaving your body," I said dropping him, but kicked him as he fell sending him across the garden.

" H-how d-did you do that," He said eating some ambrosia to gain some strength back.

" None of your business," i stated plainly.

He growled before charging me.

Zoe's PoV

I was thankful to the mysterious lady for saving me but was actually kind of sad to see Heracles run at her, because surely he would crush her with his strength. But at the last moment she pulled out two short scythes and tapped their ends together form a full length scythe that had a blade on the end of it. " What can't fight me with your hands _girl_," He said. I could tell she was mad as soon as she moved out of the way. The lady sidestepped Heracles before stabbing the scythe through his chest and flipping over him before slamming him down over her head causing a crater to form.

3rd Person PoV

" Take that you bastard," Lilith said pulling her scythe out of his chest absorbing his essence into her scythe, before turning it into two again sheathing them at her sides. She turned to see the girl walking up to her somewhat apprehensively. " I mean you no harm Hesperid," Lilith said. " Zoe," the now named Hesperid said. " The names Lilith," Lilith said earning a nod.

" Well Zoe what shall you do now," she asked pulling down her hood and cowl receiving a gasp.

" What," Lilith asked.

" I'm not saying this because i like girls but you are very beautiful," Zoe said observing her rounded face, but not too rounded just right, as it went well with her. Gave her kind of a childish look, and with her ghostly blue eyes and silver hair she was very beautiful.

" Thank you Zoe, now can you answer my question please," Lilith asked.

" To tell you the truth I don't know surely by now my sisters know of my betrayal i am already disowned i can feel it," Zoe said looking down.

" Hey it's alright i can take you to a friend of my Mother's my mom helped her with a problem of hers," Lilith said and Zoe nodded before they were pulled into shadows.

(Line Break)

As the two stepped out of the shadows they could see the edge of the hunter camp Lilith looked at Zoe and nodded.

" This is the way i will walk with you so that I can explain," Lilith said as she felt something appear in her pocket she pulled it out and found out it was a note from Nyx. ' Thank you mother' Lilith thought. " You're welcome my dear," Nyx said back.

" Alright let's go," Lilith said earning a nod from Zoe as they walked forward. When the pair reached the edge of the camp they were met by a pack of wolves and a twelve year old red head.

" Who are you two," She asked.

" Well Artemis I am Lilith daughter of Nyx and Erebus, this is Zoe," Lilith said shocking Artemis and Zoe.

" Y-you're a Primordial," Zoe asked falling into a bow only to have a spirit come out of the ground causing her to stand back up and glare at Lilith.

" What, Grandpa Chaos has taught me to never let people bow at your feet like you are better then them treat them as equals," Lilith said, " And besides i hate it when people bow," she finished.

" Now Artemis for the reason we are here," Lilith said handing Artemis the note. When she finished it she looked at Zoe and smiled before turning to Lilith.

" I do owe your mother a favor for saving mine and my hunters lives, and you brought me a new girl so you shall be able to come and see me and my hunters at any time Lady Lilith," Artemis finished.

" Oh and nice job taking care of that arrogant prick Heracles," she said and Lilith nodded.

" No problem, besides he was downing me, a primordial god need i remind you, because i was a girl, not to mention he hit Zoe, oh that got me pissed, just because she wanted to go with him, he's lucky i was nice and just absorbed his soul and didn't send him to the void," Lilith growled.

Artemis definitely like this girl, she didn't take shit from anyone and she liked that.

" Well i must go now Artemis, and Zoe, i will come some time in the future to see you two and the rest of the hunters," Lilith said before snapping her fingers and a ghostly blue portal appeared before she just fell back into it disappearing.

(Line Break)

Lilith appeared in her room and immediately knew someone was there when she turned around she smiled. " Yes mother what did you want," Lilith said hearing a chuckle.

" That was very entertaining what you did to Heracles but did you have to kill him, now we have to deal with Drama Queen," Nyx said causing them both to laugh.

" That was a good thing of you to do though and i am very proud of you Lily," Nyx said causing her daughter to pout at her nickname.

" Mooom do you have to call me that," Lilith said whining.

" Yes i do you are and always will be my little girl so I'm going to call you what i want," Nyx said.

" Dear Chaos you'd think being sixteen would stop you from acting like a little girl but no you still have to pout," she said laughing at her daughters glare.

" Hey how about we go to the Arena and conjure up some giant monster to slaughter," Nyx said bringing a smile to Lilith's face.

" Let's get our butts down to the arena," Lilith said dropping through one of her ghostly portals.

" Impatient as always aren't we," Nyx said stepping out of the shadows beside her daughter.

" Yeah i need to show you something new i came up with," Lilith said smirking.

Nyx rolled her eyes and summoned a giant armored skeleton with a lance and shield.

" Good enough to show me this new thing you came up with," Nyx said.

Lilith nodded drawing her scythes and began focusing the shadows and souls around her scythes when there was a ghostly blue aura mixed with black swirling around her scythes she charged at the skeleton.

Lilith swung her scythes in a cross pattern knocking the skeletons shield away. She then combined her scythes and did an skyward slash sending the skeleton airborne before throwing her scythe making it spin like a boomerang keeping it in the air and cutting up. As the skeleton fell Lilith caught her scythe and did a flip slash releasing the energy in her scythes forming a reaper around her and a giant scythe before slamming down turning the skeleton into nothingness.

Lilith turned to her mother in this form before turning back.

" What in the name of Chaos was that," Nyx asked.

" Yes Asteria what was that," Chaos said walking out of the shadows.

" I call it my death form," Lilith said hugging her grandpa.

" Well that was very impressive Asteria can you do it again," Chaos asked but Lilith shook her head.

" I have to battle or train a lot, or absorb a lot of souls," Lilith said causing Chaos to nod.

" I see still that was very impressive maybe after a while you can just use it in short bursts to help your attacks, instead of having to go full Death Form to use the boost," Chaos said making Lilith's eyes shine.

" That is so true i will start on that immediately," Lilith said running off to set up the training equipment she uses.

" She is to much like you Nyx," Chaos said.

" Yeah that's what worries me," Nyx said before they both left the Arena.

**So tell me what you think. And about the references if you didn't notice i am using a lot of ****stuff from Darksiders 2 because i like deaths use of the scythes and his powers and stuff, but hey if you don't like well to bad, sorry not going to change. Anyways review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter of my new story. Yeah i'm hoping you people out there like it i know it needs some work but there is always room for improving am i right. Anyways, about the Darksiders stuff if you don't like me using that then don't read. Now the disclaimer, I do not own PJO or HOO, or any thing else except for the plot a my OC. And this chapter is going to have a few time skips in the main being the very beginning of the story is a big time skip from the last chapter, **

Lilith's PoV

" Hmm what to do today," I said before groaning.

" You'd think being alive for over 500 years would be awesome, but it's very boring," I said falling on to my bed. I groaned until i thought of something.

" I could go visit Artemis and Zoe," i said with a smile.

" It's been like twenty years since i've been to see them," i said falling through one of my portals.

I stepped out of the portal right behind Zoe who was talking to Artemis. When Artemis saw me i saw a slight smirk appear on her face. " Milady what are we going to do about the Hellhounds they just disappeared," Zoe said frustrated that she missed her target.

" I do not know Zoe, we will discuss this later, go back to your tent and prepare to depart," Artemis said and Zoe bowed. As she turned around mid blink i got right up in her face. When Zoe opened her eyes i swear she nearly wet herself.

" Oh holy Zeus what the Hades Lilith," Zoe said putting a hand over her chest as Artemis and i hunched over in laughter.

" Nice to know that you two think my fright is funny," Zoe said sending a glare towards us both.

" Hey i couldn't resist, and i decided to come see my two best friends but hey if you want me to leave i can do that," I said making Zoe shake her head. As she went to shake her head two hunters came up with a little boy in their hands throwing them at our feet.

When he landed My breath hitched as i felt the soul that was in his body. " Achilles," i whispered to myself.

" Hello Lady Lilith," Chloe and Phoebe said and i nodded.

" Chloe who is this_ boy_," Artemis said.

" Peace Artemis, he is but a child no older then eight, look at him he is scared out of his mind," I said soothingly Artemis nodded but continued glaring.

" Phoebe where did you find him," I asked.

" At the edge of the camp he was laying in a hollowed out tree with some food from our food tent," Phoebe said shocking me.

" How do you know he took it from the food tent Phoebe," I asked crossing my arms.

" he told us his self, he said because he was hungry," Phoebe said glaring at the boy who was on the verge of crying.

" That is an impressive feet boy," I said but he stopped me.

" My name is not boy it is Percy," he said looking straight at me, the others eyes widened and they stepped back. I just looked at him and began laughing surprising the Hades out of the others.

" Ok then, That was an impressive feet Percy, for you to get to the Hunters food tent without being seen, Artemis your Hunters are getting out of practice you need to train them more my friend," i said laughing causing Percy to look at me like I am crazy.

" You're a crazy lady you know that," He said causing a tick mark to appear on my forehead, i took a deep breath to calm myself.

" Yeah i know, say Percy why are you way out here shouldn't you be at home," I asked but immediately knew i said something wrong as his face dropped, " I don't have a home," he said making me want to hug him.

" i was running from this big dog when all of the sudden he fell through a greenish portal thingy and then all this happened," He said and i could feel Zoe's glare at the back of my head.

" I thought you looked familiar Percy," I said and he looked at me weird.

" i was watching over Zoe to see if she had kept her skills well trained, and when i saw you running i decided to finish all of the Hellhounds off, i only got a slight glimpse of you before i lost you," i finished and he nodded his head but could definitely tell Zoe was a little more than mad.

" So it was you who got rid of that pack of Hellhound Lilith," Zoe said looking angry.

" Umm Zoe, yeah i got nothing," i said rubbing the back of my head she went to hit me but i turned my body so it missed.

" hey calm down it was just a hunt," i said dodging another punch.

" Just a hunt, you made me think i lost my target, i thought my skills had gone down the drain and that i was getting terrible at tracking, gods Lilith sometimes you piss me the fuck off," Zoe said stomping her foot.

" Yeah we can tell Zoe," Phoebe said but shut up when Zoe turned towards her.

" ZOE calm down now," Artemis said in a commanding tone effectively calming her down.

" Now what to do with Percy," I said and noticed he had fallen asleep how i don't know.

" You know Artemis you could keep him here with you in the Hunt, you know train him to be the first good male, one that doesn't treat women bad, one that is humble, and a good hunter and warrior, as well as have someone to give a little help around camp what do you think," I said to Artemis who at first looked at me like i was crazy but after i finished explaining she nodded.

" That does sound like a good idea, and we could make him the first good boy, not like the other men in the," Artemis said.

" Milady you aren't serious we can't have this boy in the camp," Phoebe said but a glare from me shut her up as i picked Percy up.

I looked down at his sleeping form and smiled, " He's a child of Poseidon, i can smell it on him," I said causing Artemis to flinch i knew she didn't like men especially children of Poseidon, i flashed her a sympathetic smile. I looked back at the child and kissed him on the forehead while pushing my thumb on the back of his hand causing a marking to appear on his hand. The marking was a scythe surrounded by darkness and souls. " Receive my blessing so that it may aid you in the future," i said as he began to glow a pale blue before it disappeared and he awoke standing up and looking around. He finally noticed where he was and put his head down.

" Percy how would you like to stay with the hunt sound good to you," i asked and he looked at Artemis who nodded and surprisingly so did Zoe.

" Yeah i would like that crazy lady," he said with a smile so sweet that i couldn't get mad at him.

" Now why would you call your patron crazy," I said with a smile causing Zoe and Artemis to nearly fall down.

" You did what Lilith you just met the kid," Zoe said.

" And i like him, there's just something about him, and Artemis tell your hunters that if they touch him i will tear their soul from their body before they can even object to it," I said menacingly earning a nod.

" Good now Percy i will teach you your powers when you are older but from now on you will train with Artemis with hunting and your stamina as well as speed," I said ruffling his hair.

" Oh and it's Lilith not Crazy Lady," i said standing up stretching.

" Thank you Lily," Percy said making me face fault and Artemis along with Zoe hunch over laughing.

" Ok then Percy what kind of weapon would you like to use for close combat," i asked. stuck his lip out in thought and i had to laugh.

" What kind of weapon do you use Lily," he said and i heard Zoe and Artemis groan as i smiled.

" Well i use double short scythes," i said drawing my scythes and twirling them around in my hands and keeping them spinning before throwing them in the air causing the ends to hit together forming one scythe. I gathered souls around my hands as i caught the scythe spinning it around my back slamming it down on the ground sending the souls out in a wave.

" And a regular length scythe," I said with a wide grin.

" Did you have to ask," Zoe said making me smile.

" Hey no problem Perce i'm just awesome enough to show you my weapon," I said.

" Have you been talking to my idiot of a brother," Artemis asked face palming.

" What you mean Apollo, I've never even spoke to the guy," I said with a smile.

" Anyways what kind of weapon would you like Perce," I said.

" A how about a sword," he said and i nodded.

" The next time i come and see you i will have the sword for you," I said ruffling his hair.

" I have to go now so i'll see you all later," I said giving Artemis and Zoe a hug before forming a portal. As i went to jump into my portal I heard Percy yell for me to wait when i turned around i was enveloped in a hug.

" Thank you Lily for helping me," He said before backing up and giving me a smile. I smiled in return before falling into my portal.

(Line Break The Void)

3rd Person PoV

As Lilith stepped out her portal into her room she began thinking over what to do about the sword for Percy. After a while she closed her eyes thinking of the perfect sword for him. She sighed as she got up on her bed and knocked on the wall above the back of her bed three times before a little piece of the wall came out in side was a sword in a sheath. " Ah Achilles i've finally found someone worthy of your blade," She said taking it out of it's place in the wall before leaving her room.

" i must take this to Grandpa to have him modify it," she said running into the throne room. When she reached the palace she fell through shadows and appeared in front of Chaos who looked at her with amusement.

" Yes Asteria," He said with a knowing tone that made Lilith look at him weirdly.

" Um Grandpa Chaos can you modify this sword for me," Lilith said handing him Achilles' sword.

" Asteria why would you have me change 'his' sword," Chaos said wide eyed.

He raised an eyebrow but began smiling. " Ah is this for that young Perseus you just met," he said making Lilith turn her head but she opened her eyes wide when she realized he was talking about Percy.

" How," Lilith said.

" Creator of the Universe ring any bells," He said making Lilith face palm.

" Lilith you do know why you like this kid don't you," Chaos said making Lilith nod.

" He's Achilles reincarnated, that Son of Thetis and I were like brother and sister, grandpa, and now that he has been allowed to try again i've found him and this time i won't let him go," Lilith said and Chaos smiled.

" Anyways can you fix it for me or not Grandpa," She asked again and he nodded.

" Yes but it will take me at least a week just to let you know," He said before dismissing Lilith out of the throne room.

" Well, I guess i'll just take a nap or something," Lilith said disappearing through a portal.

(Line Break One Week Later)

Lilith lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling as she waited for Chaos to finish Percy's sword.

" Ugh what is taking him so long," She said closing her eyes.

" Who is taking to long," A voice said causing her to jump up and flash all of her equipment on and draw her scythes as she looked for the source of the voice.

" Who's there," She said.

" Why your brother Aether of course," he said stepping out of the dark.

" How can you hide in the dark and me not know it Aether," Lilith said putting her scythes away.

" Well that is for me to know and for you to not figure out," he said giving Lilith a hug.

" Yeah thanks for the information," Lilith said and Aether laughed pulling out a snow white dagger and hiding it behind his back.

" Now, as to why I am here," Aether said stabbing Lilith in the stomach.

" A-Aether...Why," Lilith said trying to heal her wound but it wouldn't.

" Order says that you are becoming a burden so you must be dealt with," He said pushing her away betrayal clearly seen in her eyes.

When Aether saw that she was trying to heal her wound he began laughing. " Oh don't even try it Asteria, this dagger is made of something even stronger than Chaos metal, no it is made of Order's very being, it can take away your immortality, your powers, or even your life," He said forming a portal behind her.

" OH and don't worry about little Perseus you won't have to take care of him anymore we will deal with that," He said before kicking her through the portal.

As Lilith exited the portal she could feel her strength leaving her as she felt the feeling of falling enter her body. " Got t-to stay a-awake," She said trying but not succeeding in staying awake. " Artemis be ready for anything," She said with telepathy but before she could get an answer she blacked out.

(Line Break with the Hunt)

It's been a whole week since Lily got Lady Artemis to let me in the hunt, and the only bad thing is all of the running and climbing she makes me do, Percy thought to himself as he lay in his sleeping bag looking at the stars. He didn't feel like sleeping in his tent tonight and the sun was beginning to rise so there was no need to go to sleep anyways.

As he watched the moon drop past the horizon he smiled at the beautiful sight. Even at only five years old he thought it was very beautiful to see the sun reflecting across the sky and catching the moon at the last moment giving the moon and the clouds around it an orangish glow. He was enjoying it until he heard a large crash coming from a few hundred yards outside camp.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who heard it because as soon as it hit Artemis and Zoe were out of their tents and running towards where the noise came from. Percy jumped up and ran after them. When he got there he wished he hadn't followed. Laying in a rather large crater was Lilith whose arm you could definitely tell was broken from the bone sticking out, she had blood coming out of her mouth, and deep gash in her stomach.

" No, No, NOOOOOOO she's not breathing, Artemis get Apollo do something," Zoe said falling down to her knees, Percy was wide eyed in shock as he looked at the dead form of Lilith. " Tsk, Tsk, Tsk such a sad moment to bad i have to ruin it, by taking Percy hear with me," a new voice said causing them all to turn around.

" Now are you going to hand him over peacefully or and i going to have to treat you like i did Lilith over there," the man said pulling out a sword made of a white metal.

" You, You were the one that did this to her, i'll make you pay," Zoe screeched as she tried to run forward but was stopped by swirling shadows in front of them.

" Gods Dammit why did you have to be here Mother," He said jumping back a tendril of pure darkness shot out of the ground.

" Aether either you leave now or i will end you right here, so help me if you come near this child or anyone close to him i will tear your limb from limb before wiping you from the plain of existence son or not you should not have done what you did," Nyx said menacingly as she stepped out of the shadows.

" Oh damn why must you ruin the fun mother well i guess i will wait till another day," Aether said disappearing in a flash of light.

" Lady Nyx," Artemis asked.

" Yes and No, this is only a part of me, I had to split into different parts to keep from being stuck on Earth, now i have a gift from Chaos to Percy," She said throwing Percy a sheathed sword.

" Unsheathe it Percy," She said. When Percy did Artemis gasped. " Where did you find Achilles' sword Lady Nyx," She said.

" My daughter gave it to Chaos to modify besides that i know nothing," Nyx said.

" T-Thank you Lady Nyx," Percy said sniffling.

" Now Artemis i do not have much time so get Apollo here i will aid him in healing my daughter we don't know if she will make it but when Apollo begins healing her put this into her and it should help, i must go now but and after i do this i will disappear," Nyx said pulling a swirling orb of shadows out of her chest and handing it to Artemis who held it with two hands.

Nyx nodded before her shadow self disappeared. " APOLLO GET DOWN HERE NOW," Artemis yelled making Percy cover his ears.

In a flash of light the Sun God appeared looking around for his sister.

" Hey little sister whats do you need of this awesome god," He said with a smile.

" Apollo now is not the time, can you heal her," Artemis said motioning to Lilith with her free hand.

" I can try sis just give me a sec," he said getting to work. Apollo was able to heal her arm and most of her other broken bones but every time he started healing the wound in her stomach it would just stay where it was or open back up. That was until Artemis placed the orb into the wound. When the orb touch the wound it broke apart and began stitching her stomach back together until there was nothing but a thin white line left.

" Wow that really, oh god what is this, wait it's blood," Apollo said holding up his hand as some kind of silver liquid began turning red.

" How, Aether some how took her Primordial power away," Zoe whispered.

" Woah did you say Primordial," Apollo said.

" Yes you just healed the Daughter of Nyx and Erebus," Artemis said.

Apollo just dropped his jaw and starred at her sister like she was crazy. " Never mind that let's get her to the infirmary tent," Zoe said and Apollo nodded picking Lilith up as they walked back to camp.

" I hope she will be alright," Percy said before following them back to camp.

**Well here's number two people hope you like how it is going so far. I've been going over this idea for a few weeks now so tell me what you think please. Riptide out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a freaking role people for once i am typing without getting writers block. And bare with me i know i need some work on content but it's still a work in progress. Anyways on to the Disclaimer and Story: Disclaimer I do not own PJO or HOO, or any of the references that i make. I know some of the dates will be wrong but hey i didn't feel like doing an even bigger time skip in the last chapter so i just ****fast forwarded everything. And even though i started this story with Lilith being born Percy will really become the main character. **

Percy's PoV

It's been two years since we found Lilith in the crater, and honestly i am very scared right now. Only signs of being alive she has shown was breathing and even that was at a minimal. When i entered the hunt to train under Artemis and anyone else in the hunt along with Lilith that was two years ago in 2002 when i was eight now two years later i have grown and trained to help protect the hunt and those precious to me in it.

I think pretty much all of the hunt likes me now, and if not well i have to try hard to get their approval. But the first person to accept me was Lilith even though she wasn't in the hunt she was the one that convinced Artemis to let me in and for that i am grateful, but beyond that she gave me her blessing, and made me my sword, that for some reason i felt like i had had it for much longer than i have. The sword was oddly shaped as well, it started out round at the hilt before it dipped in and came back up as the two edges met to make the point of the sword.

As i looked down i closed my eyes to get some sleep but stopped when i felt a hand touch my shoulder. I opened my eyes immediately and nearly cried when i saw Lilith's half lidded eyes looking at me. " Lilith you're awake," I screeched giving her a hug. She hugged me back but i could tell that there was something wrong by the color of her face. And her skin was slowly getting paler.

" P-Percy you have to listen," She said coughing.

" I-I'm f-fading Percy, even though i was turned mortal i can feel that i am fading," Lilith said and my eyes went wide.

" N-no not after so long not after you have stayed alive after that moment, you can't leave me," i cried but she shook her head.

" Percy i need you to fight for me and keep my memories alive, there are two things that i must tell you Percy," She said putting two fingers to my forehead.

" First i will give you a little knowledge on how to use your powers," she said sending energy into my head when she got done i could see a faint greenish blue glow around her that was slowly diminishing.

" S-second of all is the reason i liked you when i first met you," Lilith said and i nodded for her to go on.

" Y-you a-are the reincarnation o-of Ac-Achilles," She said before the glow around her disappeared and her body began to disintegrate. At that moment Zoe and Artemis walked in to see me staring at an empty space with wide eyes.

Immediately Zoe picked me up by the collar of my shirt, " WHERE, WHERE IS SHE BOY," she yelled at me.

" Sh-she faded," i said clenching my eyes shut to stop the tears.

" What," Zoe said dropping me and falling to her knees. Artemis came up and wrapped her in a hug whispering into her ear.

" Percy what has you so awestruck," Artemis asked.

" Lilith she, she told me that I was the reincarnation of Achilles, I mean even at my age i know who he was," I said and could practically hear their eyes bulge and jaws drop.

" H-how," Artemis asked.

" i don't know i think it has to do with her domain over souls," i said shrugging my shoulders.

" Besides that you need to get up and help pack tents and supplies we are leaving," Artemis said getting up and looking at Zoe.

" Zoe i need you to help as well," She said soothingly. Zoe nodded before standing up and walking out. I sighed before walking out as well.

(Line Break)

As we walked through the woods around the Rocky Mountains i felt a pull to the left of where we were going and i couldn't shake the feeling. And if i didn't stop myself i would start walking that way. " Lady Artemis may i go do something," I asked.

" If you need to go to the bathroom Perseus then go," She said waving me off.

" No Milady I feel as if i need to go that way," i said pointing to where i was feeling the pull, " But we are almost going the opposite direction," I said motioning where we were going.

" And you want to go explore to see what it is that is making you feel the need to go that way," Artemis said and i nodded.

" Well if you must go but take care Perseus and do not get yourself killed," She said before the hunt continued it's trek eastward.

I watched them until I could no longer see them before i turned and ran towards the pull. After about two miles of running i stopped at the base of the Rocky's to catch my breath. As i bent down to take a breather something glowing caught my attention. I walked up close and saw a glowing blue carving of a girl ridding a sea horse, no that can't be right. It was a...Hippocampi that is what it was.

I touched the symbol making it flashed brightly, sending light upwards in a now visible crack before it split and made two doors out of the rocks that opened by themselves. " Well That's convenient," i said before stepping inside the doors closing behind me. As i walked down the hall torches lit by themselves with every step i took. I walked for about 150 yards before i came to a door. It looked to have had a lock many years ago but because of decay the wooden door was nearly fallen in.

I went to push it open but the door fell off of it's hinges falling to the ground with a loud boom. I shrugged and stepped into the room. At first i couldn't see at all then all at once two rather large bronze braziers lit up to illuminate the room. And to say i was surprised was an understatement. In front of me was a pedestal with a mannequin that had armor on it. Sitting in front of the armor was a helmet and a pair of bracers. On the ground in front of the pedestal was a pair of Grecian style grieves with a pair of boots. Beside the pedestal was an elaborate looking shield (A/N For the armor think of the first armor Achilles wore in the movie Troy).

But all of that wasn't what surprised me no what surprised me was the room behind the pedestal was a rather large cavern that had a rather large body of water in it. And all the way on the other side of the cavern was an old house. I shrugged it off and walked up to the armor. I shrugged off my jacket and pants standing there in a sleeveless form fitting shirt and a pair of black sliders or thats what the mortals call them. Next i slid my shoes off my feet along with my socks.

I took the armor off of the mannequin and as i did it shrunk to my size. I raised an eyebrow but put the leather and metal armor on. I noticed that on my right shoulder there was a space where i could put my sword. I shrugged and unsheathed my sword only to sheath it on my back i noticed it fit perfectly but shrugged my shoulders about it. Next i took the boots and bracers and strapped them on tight before slinging the shield over my back. As i picked up the helmet i decided to ask a favor of Hephaestus.

" Hephaestus Lord of the Forge, if you would do me this favor and turn this helmet into a form other than this so i won't have to be wearing it all the time i will be forever grateful to you, and would you also turn this shield into something else," I said before the helmet flashed and in it's place was a ring, the shield had disappeared and on my wrist was a bracelet. I smiled and put the ring on my finger. I took one last look at the cavern before i walked back towards the entrance of the hallway.

As i reached the door i saw it had opened again and walked through it. And for the first time i realized that i had no idea where Artemis and Zoe and all the other hunters were. I groaned and pulled a drachma out of my bag before taking off towards a lake i saw earlier today.

(Line Break)

"Sweet Baby Zeus why did they have to be so far away," i thought to myself as i ran towards Cheyenne, Wyoming, the hunt had stopped there to wait on me and apparently it has been like four to five hours since we separated. Funny because it didn't seem but minutes that i was in that cave. All of the sudden i heard a voice. " Heracles," A voice growled. " How are you alive i saw Lilith take your soul myself," The feminine voice said again.

" Well it seems when she faded i was released along with tons of others," Heracles said.

" Now Zoe why don't you come here to me," he said and my eyes narrowed. I activated my shield and turned my ring putting on the helmet. I jumped down silently drawing my sword. " Now, now, now Heracles why would you pick on her like that," I said and he froze turning around.

" Ac-Achilles," he said.

I nodded and his eyes went wide. " Leave now and let the girl be," i said his eyes suddenly narrowed.

" You're not Achilles you are to small and your voice is not the same as his was," he said getting into a fighting stance.

" Zoe go i will deal with him," I said.

" No Percy i will help you from affair," She said drawing her bow and jumping back nocking an arrow.

I sighed but got in a fighting stance that just came to mind, one that i had never even practiced. All of the sudden i went into auto pilot and ran forward. Heracles tried to smash me but i swung my shield as hard as i could knocking his hands away before i kneed him in the chin snapping his head back. I went to stab him but he grabbed my arm and went to hit me when a few arrows sprouted from his armpit causing him to drop me.

Heracles pulled the arrows out and threw them down picking me up by the head tearing my helmet off hitting me in the face sending me tumbling across the ground. Heracles came at me fist cocked back and as he went to hit me i raised my shield. Two things happened here, one his fist collided with it before bouncing off, and two the force behind the punch sent my shield flying.

" Poor demigod now you have nothing to protect you," He said raising his arm. As he brought it down about three arrows sprouted from his hand pinning it to a tree beside me.

Heracles growled before tearing the arrows out. He ran at Zoe jumping in the air before hitting her in the face sending her to the ground head first. She hit the ground and i winced. In the distance behind Zoe i saw Artemis run to her hunters behind her. She looked up in rage. " HUNTERS," she started but i held up a hand as i stood up. When i looked up i saw Heracles flinch from my glare.

He totally pissed me off when he hit here, and i would make sure he remembered the name Percy. I sheathed my sword and began running at him. Everything slowed down as Heracles raised his hand to hit me. As the fist came towards me i sidestepped grabbing both his forearm and bicep, before slamming into his elbow as hard as i could with my shoulder, there was an audible crack and a yell from Heracles as i drew my sword and cut the back of both of his knees sending him to his knees.

Heracles tried to swipe at me with his other arm but i flicked my wrist cutting of his arm up to his elbow. He bellowed in pain as ichor drained everywhere.

" Please have mercy," He whimpered earning a glare from me.

" I would have, had you not hit Zoe, you brought this on yourself Heracles, i know you will reform, but you better hope it is not soon," i said decapitating him with one swipe of my sword, immediately his body began dissolving into dust. I picked up my helmet and shield turning them back into the bracelet and ring as i walked over to Zoe and the rest of the Hunters.

When i reached them they looked at me like i was crazy. " Perseus how did you do that," Artemis asked and i shrugged.

" I just went into autopilot and did what i did off of instinct," i said and she nodded.

" Percy where did you get that armor," Artemis asked suddenly.

" I think this is what was attracting me, you know because of in my other life time," I said and she nodded.

" Anyways how is Zoe," I asked.

" She is just unconscious, you know you didn't have to do that," Artemis said.

" Well he didn't have to come after Zoe now did he," i said and she smiled.

" No, no he didn't," She said as she got up.

" Hunters get back on the move," She said.

" Milady i will carry Zoe," i said cautiously.

She raised an eyebrow but nodded her consent as i picked Zoe up and we began our way eastward.

**Well here is number three people, and sorry about killing off Lilith but, that just went with the story so just bare with me and you will see how it turns out later. Anyways i just posted the story like ****forty-five minutes ago and i already have a lot of views that makes me feel good about this story, so thanks to all of you that read, and reviewed my story it keeps me writing. And about Percy Jackson: The Betrayed Guardian sorry about that guys i've just really lost interest in that story. But i will eventually go back to writing on that or i might let someone else continue it, it all depends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am highly surprised by how many views this story has gotten within this short time. So here is my second chapter. I'm jumping forward about four years to the start of TTC. Well on to the story, oh and i do not own PJO, or any references.**

Percy's PoV

" Gods look at them out there trying to take on that Manticore," Zoe said as we watched the three demigods take on the monster. " Pitiful really," i said. I had changed my outfit a little in the past few years. I now where my armor with a sleeveless shirt. I also where fingerless gloves under my bracers, and now where my greaves with full boots instead of the Greek style and pants.

" Well Zoe you ready to get those demigods," I said and she nodded. Zoe and i had become great friends over these past four years and have become very close.

" I've been ready Achilles jr. just been waiting for your lazy but to be ready," She said and i smirked.

" Well Princess I'm saying the same thing," I said unsheathing my sword from my back. She smirked and i nodded flicking my hand sending the three demigods twenty yards away from the Manticore right beside the children of Hades. I ran forward forming a hand of souls slamming it into the Manticores surprised face knocking him up into the air a little.

The Manticore regained its bearings mid air, and narrowed it's eye's at me before swinging it's tale at me. I smirked and snapped my bracelet off with one hand forming my shield effectively blocking it's tail, and with a quick flick of my wrist i severed it's tale from it's body earning a shriek from the Manticore. It began to growl but it stopped as i put my blade to it's throat. " Down boy," i said and he narrowed his eyes at me.

" Permission to kill Lady Artemis," Zoe said walking up beside me.

" Permission," Artemis started but stopped as the demigod girl with black hair yelled.

" Annabeth NO," She yelled as a girl a little younger than me appeared on the back of the Manticore as her hat fell off. The Manticore smirked and swatted my blade away and ran with the girl Annabeth on it's back. I groaned throwing my shield on my back and sheathing my sword at the same time before running after them as fast as i could. I saw the Manticore nearing the edge and i tried to speed up. As i saw the Manticore jump i disappeared into a shadow to intercept him but for some reason it felt like i was just thrown out of them.

" Gods Dammit," i said standing up.

" What the Hades Percy," Zoe said.

" What," I said back.

" Why didn't you get her," She said.

" Well when ever i went to shadow travel i was just thrown out of it," I said and she nodded.

" Sorry...," i said waving my hands towards the girl in front of me.

" Thalia," she said.

" Sorry Thalia," i said.

" And what's your name Mr. Wanna Be Badass," The boy said with a cocky tone.

" Well Mr. I can't do shit why don't you tell me first," I said smirking as i heard Zoe laugh along with Artemis.

His eyes narrowed and he stepped forward sea green eyes glowing. " You dare speak to a son of Poseidon like that," he said and i smirked.

" Well brother of course i would, you know being a son of Poseidon myself," i said and he nearly fell down.

" No you're not, then how did you do all that shadow and spirit crap," He said.

" That is for me to know and you not to find out," I said making him growl.

" Listen here, brother or not you will not speak to me like i am not just some mortal you lowly swine," He said i saw Zoe step up and Artemis glare at him but i held my hand up.

" You think i'm so lowly huh," i said and he nodded with a confident smirk.

" Well oh so great son of Poseidon why don't you show me why i am lowly," i said with a mock bow.

" Or are you scared, Ah i think that's it, Matt the great son of Poseidon is scared, well let me tell you something brother fear is a terrible thing, but sometimes it is good to have, like right now," I said thumping him in the forehead causing him to puff up like a chicken.

" Ah i think I made him mad Zoe, what do you think," I said earning a laugh from the hunters and Artemis when Zoe nodded putting a hand over her mouth to stop the laughing.

3rd Person

" I think the little boy is scared Percy, and it's quite easy to tell, with him puffing up like a chicken, that he is mad," Zoe said hunching over laughing.

All of the sudden something happened that sent rage into Percy's veins. Matt stepped forward and struck Zoe across the face. Immediately Percy picked him up by the throat as Thalia caught Zoe as she fell. " Thalia take Zoe to Artemis tell her i will take care of him," Percy said earning a nod as Thalia led a shocked Zoe away.

" So you wanted to know how i did all of the shadow and spirit crap, well let me show you," Percy said stomping his foot causing spirit hands to come up and grab him by the arms and legs suspending him in the air. Percy then summoned two knives made of shadow before stabbing one in Matt's thigh before stabbing the other in his shoulder causing Matt to below in pain. " Now," Percy said turning the knives earning a scream of pain.

As he kept turning the knives the earth began to shake and there was a smell of the sea before Poseidon appeared with a look of rage on his face. " Well hello father," Percy said with a growl. " Uncle you will leave them alone your _boy, _hit my lieutenant," Artemis said and Poseidon's eye narrowed.

" Artemis he may have been an idiot, but i'm sure if you ask Percy those hands are taking Matthew's very soul," Poseidon bellowed.

" Fine, Perseus finish up without killing him," Artemis said Percy nodded before turning back to Matt.

" You ever even think of touching or hitting her again and i will end you before Daddy here can save you," he said snapping his fingers as everything disappeared dropping Matt to the ground. Poseidon looked at Percy and saw the glowing sea green eyes under the helmet and finally realized who this was. " Listen Percy the ancient," Poseidon started but Percy held up his hand.

" I don't want to hear about those stupid laws that kept you from seeing me Dad, because you still could have came and seen me," Percy snapped causing Poseidon to look at him with eyes full of rage.

" You will not speak to your father like that boy, the ancient laws forbid me from seeing you," Poseidon yelled.

" You know what I'm actually glad you weren't there for me _Father_, because if you would have been i never would have met Artemis and the Hunt the only friends and pretty much family i ever had besides mom, oh yeah thanks for that, thanks for saving her from that pack of hellhounds, the job for best dad ever goes to, oh not you," Percy almost yelled, before walking over to the hunters and sitting down in front of them.

Poseidon went to say something but shook his head before sending a pulse of sea green energy into Matt before disappearing into a sea breeze. " Matthew you dumb fuck why in the name of Uncle Hades would you do something so stupid, gods why did you have to come on this damn quest to get them," Thalia said and for the first time Percy and the hunters noticed the two children hiding at the edge of the woods.

" Are those the children of Hades Artemis," Percy asked and she nodded.

" Look at them do we really have to take them to Olympus, they are harmless," he said.

" Yes we do, Percy, it is an order from my father," Artemis said.

" But can't we just like have them just go to camp instead," Percy said.

" Percy," Artemis started but stopped before groaning.

" Hunters bring the demigods to here I need to tell you all something," she said.

" What is it Milady," Zoe asked.

" You will all be going to camp, and Apollo will be taking you," Artemis said earning quite a few groans.

(Line Break)

" Why in the name of the gods did you have to crash us into the lake Thalia," Zoe sputtered as Percy helped her and the rest of the hunters out of the lake at camp.

" I already said we were going to fast to make a regular landing so i just crashed in the lake so that we wouldn't all die," Thalia said as a slightly mad Apollo drove away in his sun chariot.

" Well you better be glad i can dry them all off because if not you would have quite a few angry Hunters on your hands," Percy said as he finished drying off the last hunter before dousing Matt.

" Oops," was his simple reply as Matt fell to the ground.

" Why you," Matt started but stopped as Chiron walked up behind them all.

" Well this is a pleasant surprise," Chiron said looking around when his eyes landed on Percy and the armor he was wearing his eyes widened.

" Achilles," He said as he walked up to Percy.

When Percy heard him say that he laughed, " Not him Old Centaur," Percy said taking off his helmet, " But close enough," he finished.

" Then why do you adorn his armor and shield, as well as his sword," Chiron asked.

" Well let's say the sword was from a friend," Percy said sadly.

" And I found the armor some four years ago it seems to grow with me," he said.

" Yes Hephaestus did do a good job with that armor a wonderful design that Thetis conspired," Chiron said rubbing his beard.

" Anyways, Zoe why has Lady Artemis required that you come here to camp," he asked.

" Lady Artemis had to go on a hunt alone, so we were forced to come here," Zoe growled.

" Well I will leave you to getting settled in as we get these two here caught up on the Mythological world," Chiron said motioning for the two demigods to follow him as he cantered away.

" Well might as well get our stuff to the cabin eh," Percy said but received some glares.

" What you don't expect me to stay with Matt do you," he said.

" No, there is a separate room that you can stay in," Zoe said.

" Anyone who says our brother can't stay will deal with me," Phoebe said stepping up while slugging Percy in the arm.

" Aw it's good to know you care Phoebe," he said faking whipping away a tear. " Don't tell me your getting soft on us," Zoe said pushing him playfully.

" What if i am," Percy said pushing her back.

" Well I'd have to beat you up until you were not soft anymore," Zoe said shoving him again.

" I'd like to see you try Princess," Percy said getting up in her face.

" Would you now Prissy," She said getting up closer to his face.

Percy smirked before he noticed how close their faces were as he began starring into her volcanic black eyes. Zoe, having noticed as well, was mesmerized by the sea green orbs looking right at her. The two, unnoticed by either stepped even closer almost body to body. They were staring deep into each others eyes before Zoe snapped out of it and slugged Percy in the face. Zoe's face was the shade of Apollo's Sun Chariot, and Percy well his face was red wether from the punch or the being so close to Zoe no one could tell.

" You Gods Damned pervert," She said as she tried to get her face return to it's normal color.

" Agh, Damnit Zoe, i think you busted my cheek, yup i'm bleeding," Percy said as he pulled his hand away from his face showing the busted skin of his cheek.

" Damn Zoe that was one hell of a punch," Phoebe said patting her on the back smirking the whole time.

" Though Princess you and Pervy over there were a little to close you know," she said ducking under a punch from Zoe.

" Just shut up about it," Zoe said.

" And am I the only one that noticed that the other hunters left us," Percy said.

" Well shit," Phoebe said plainly.

" Yup," Percy said.

" Oi Princess hurry up and let's go so we can get back to the cabin so i can get some ambrosia from my bag, because i'm pretty sure Sammy took my bag with her," Percy said.

" Yeah, yeah i'm coming hold your horses," Zoe said as the three walked back to the Artemis Cabin.

(Line Break)

**(A/N I'm just going to skip to the end of the Capture the flag game so that we can hurry and get to the quest)**

" Zoe just calm down already we won now drop it," Percy said as Zoe and Thalia continued fighting.

" What you tell me to stop when she purposely threw me down," Zoe said.

" TO SAVE YOU FROM A DAMN ARROW," Thalia screeched as lightning sparked off of her fingertips..

" YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT, THEN WHERE IS THE ARROW HUH," Zoe yelled back.

" I already told you it went off in that direction probably already destroyed by one of the Nymphs," Thalia said.

Zoe narrowed her eyes and went to say something but Percy stepped in between the two and nodded his head towards the edge of the woods. There at the edge, walking out of the woods was what could be described as a mummy's mummy because of how old and wrinkly the decomposed woman looked. But somehow she kept walking before she stopped looking straight at Zoe. She opened her mouth sending green smoke out thick enough that you could hold it. The mist formed three figures, Percy, Artemis, and Zoe. The mist Artemis turned and looked at Zoe before it spoke:

_" Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by another parent's hand."_

When the Oracle finished it immediately collapsed to the ground. Chiron called for a meeting in the Big House and asked Grover and Nico to carry the Oracle back to the attic.

Zoe was thinking about the quest when she realized where they were going, Mt. Othrys, she was going back to the Garden of the Hesperides. And Atlas, her father was going to be killing someone and she wouldn't be allowing that. And the Goddess in chains that must be Artemis she is the only Goddess that was away from Olympus.

" Well then Zoe looks like we got a quest to go on," Percy said.

" What make you think you are going," Zoe said, there was no way she was going to let her best friend go. Yes she said it a male was her best friend.

" Well i'm not letting my best friend go on a quest that she could die on I am going, besides that we need to help Artemis, I know that you know she is the Goddess in chains," Percy said.

" Percy please listen to me," Zoe said.

" Zoe it is my fault that i couldn't save that girl, i am going, besides who's going to watch your back Princess," Percy said pushing Zoe slightly with a smile on his face.

" Pervy it was not your fault that the Manticore took Annabeth, and how many times have i told you to stop calling me that," Zoe said slugging Percy in the arm causing it to go numb.

" Agh sweet baby Zeus Zoe did you have to do that," Percy whined.

" Oh is the big and bad Pewcy in pain," Zoe said pinching his cheek causing a blush to come to his face as he shook his head no.

" Well, that's too bad you big baby," she said laughing before running off towards to the Big House leaving Percy in her dust.

" Well then," Percy said taking off after her.

(Line Break)

Chiron had been going on about this quest and a whole bunch of other crap for about half an hour and Percy was seriously bored. There he was sitting beside Zoe in the two Artemis Cabin head chairs as Chiron continued rambling on. Finally Chiron wound down and asked Zoe the question that Percy had been waiting for. " So Zoe who will you bring on this quest," he asked.

" Thalia, Phoebe, the Satyr Grover, and," Zoe said looking around when her eyes landed on Percy she sighed.

" You girl must pick me," Matt said jumping out of his chair while earning a glare so cold that the room seemed to drop a few degrees.

" You _boy_, will not speak to me like that again," Zoe said.

Matt went to say something but stopped as he saw Percy twirling a dagger in his hand. Matt sat down with a huff, but settled with glaring at Zoe

" Bianca," She finished looking down not able to look at Percy.

" What, Zoe, why," He said silently as she sat down beside him.

" The same reason I told you earlier," She said. He narrowed his eyes at her before standing up out of his chair and walking out of the room.

" Ok You will all have bags with supplies packed for you, go pack what ever you want to take and get a good nights rest," Chiron said with a sigh. " Meeting is adjourned," he finished as everyone walked out of the room.

Zoe got up and went to look for Percy.

(Line Break)

Percy's PoV

" Gods Damnit," I silently said to myself as i lay in my bed in my spare room.

I started to close my eyes before i heard a knock at the door. " Go away Zoe i do not want to speak right now," i said.

" Percy," She said.

" Zoe why don't you go pack for that quest," I said but immediately knew i shouldn't have.

" You know what i chose someone else so that you wouldn't be the one to die on the quest Percy but if you want to be ungrateful then be my guest," She said before i heard her stomp off.

" Damn why do i have to be so stupid," i said.

" What the heck what do i care if i wasn't chosen to go on the quest i'll go anyways," i said with a smile before closing my eyes and fading into the land of Morpheus.

In my dream i was on a battle field fighting as a rage filled warrior. I looked to my left to see a hooded figure with two scythes slaughtering my enemies i felt a sudden wave of nostalgia as i looked at the figure that seemed to be female.

" Sister we need to get to the walls to avenge Patroclus' death, i will slay Hector even be it the last thing i do," I yelled and i immediately knew who i was. I was fighting as the Mighty Achilles. " Brother you must calm down, you can not fight filled with rage for it will surely consume you," the figure said and that feeling of nostalgia came back tenfold. Where have i heard that voice before.

My dream self nodded as a royal figure stepped out of the gates of troy. " Hector," i growled before the scene changed and i was looking over a battlefield of carnage there were dismembered limbs and heads lying everywhere and i was covered in blood. " Do you see Priam, for not ending this in a civil manner Troy will burn," i bellowed before it went in third person view and i saw an arrow flying from the walls of Troy straight at Achilles.

" ACHILLES LOOK OUT," the girl said as she began running. As she ran her hood came off and i felt my eyes widen. There running towards Achilles was Lilith my patron and the first one to accept me. " Now i see why you were so interested in me Lilith," i said before the scene changed again and i was in my body standing in a pure white room.

" Well young one looks as if you are becoming too informed," A deep voice that resonated with power said from all around me.

" Who are you," I said earning a deep laugh.

" Why I am Order, the one that ordered my dear Nieces' daughters death," He said as he appeared in front of me. The man had unruly pure white hair and eyes to match. He was also wearing all white.

" Why you," I said raising my hands as a spirit hand formed.

" Ah she blessed you did she," He said laughing.

" Well we will have to fix that," Order finished before flipping his hand sending a golden light at my hand. I tried to move but i could not as i watched the light hit my hand. When it hit i felt the most pain i had felt ever, and was finally able to move as i grabbed a hold of my left hand as i fell to the ground.

" Let this be a lesson to you Perseus, do not interfere with my plans later on," He said before everything went black.

**Boom number four. Soooo i know i'm taking everything pretty fast but it's just working out for me ok. Anyways what do you think happened to Perseus, PM me and we will see how many of you are right. Anyways review tell me how i did.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is number five. Hope you are all liking my story so far, if not well all i have to say is don't read. Well anyways I don't own PJO or any references i make in the story. On to the reading part.**

Percy's PoV

My eyes shot open as i sat straight up, just waking from my dream. I looked down at my left hand, around the mark of Lilith were two interlocked gold rings. I tried to summon a spirit but when i did if felt as if my hand was stuck into a wood chipper and set on fire i yelled in pain and immediately stopped.

I shook my hand to get the pain to go away before walking out of my little room to see if Zoe had left yet. I looked around before i saw Sammie sitting on the windowsill looking at the stars.

" Sammie," I said making her jump.

" Oh it's just you Perseus," She said before looking back out the window.

" Has Zoe left," I said and she nodded i sighed before going walking back to my room to get my things.

" Percy Phoebe had to be left here because of a poisoned shirt that a camper gave her, and please take care of Zoe when you find them," Sammie said.

" So you don't know where they are, damn," i said while nodding.

I went in my room and put on my armor before putting on my ring and wrist band. I made sure i had everything in my bag before i picked my sword up from beside my bed and sheathed it. " Ready now all i need to do is find them," I said to myself as i walked out of the room.

" Oh Percy they just left so if you hurry you can catch them," Sammie said as i ran out the door.

After about five minutes i was standing on Half-Blood Hill already making my way down it when i heard a whistling noise. I looked around until finally i looked up and saw a small flash of light a something flew out of the sky. I put my hand up and caught it. I looked down to see a whistle with a note tied to it. The note read, " To Perseus, this was my daughters i hope you treat it well, N," I raised an eyebrow at the N and blew the whistle.

When i did it shattered and went into my lungs i began coughing but soon my throat and lungs got cold before it went away all together and i felt fine. All of the sudden i felt the urge to whistle. I tried to resist it but finally i shrugged my shoulders and put two fingers to my mouth blowing as hard as i could. What was produced shocked the living day lights out of me. It wasn't a quiet whistle no it was the loudest and shrillest whistle i have ever heard.

And that wasn't the shocking part the shocking part, no the shocking part was what came from the trees. There was the sound of thundering hooves and breaking of trees before a ghostly looking horse that you could se part of it's bone, and had what looked like souls for it's mane and tale. Swirling around it's feet were screaming shadows. The horse was a black color with the bones being white and the souls were blue (A/N Think of Despair from Darksiders 2). " Well who might you be," I asked but it seemed i couldn't speak to this horse.

" Hmm well do you have a name," I asked but alas received no answer.

" Well i'll just call you Misery," I said and the horse neighed in delight.

" Misery it is," i said climbing on top of her.

" Now let's go find Zoe," i said before we took off.

(Line Break)

" Gods Zoe i thought you were smarter than that to let them get a piece of your clothing," I said as i followed the group across the country while taking care of the spartuses that were following them.

After about three more hours of riding there were only two spartus left and the group had just got off of a train sent from Apollo in New Mexico. " Alright Misery you're still good to keep going right," I said patting the side of her neck earning a neigh. " Alright let's go," I said clicking my heals.

(With Zoe and Others)

" Gods Dammit what the fuck are these things," Thalia said.

" They are spartuses," Zoe said the color draining from her face.

" What," Bianca inquired curiously.

" A spartus it is an ancient skeleton warrior that is nearly impossible to kill, even if limbs are blown off or they are decimated they will reform," Zoe informed her and Bianca's eyes widened," And with one smell of a persons scent they can track them even if they are across the world," she finished.

" But who's scent do they have," Grover asked bleating the whole time in nervousness.

" Well from the look of the tear out of the side of Zoe's skirt it is hers," Thalia said.

" WHAT," Zoe shrieked pulling her skirt around.

" Fuck we need to hurry to the next town so we can figure out where we are," She said as she took off running the others following short all accept for Bianca who thought she heard a horse neigh. but when she looked around all she could see was the land no horse to be found. When she turned back around she could have sworn she was the tail of something going behind the cliff like thing.

" Hmm maybe i'm just seeing things," Bianca said shaking her head before running off.

" Gods that was way to close," Percy said from behind the cliff before ordering Misery to follow at a distance.

After two more hours of staying back and following the group Percy riding Misery stood atop a pile of trash and scraps with a scowl on his face.

" That tramp of a god why does she have to interfere with this quest," He growled as he observed Zoe and others travel through Hephaestus' Scrap Yard.

The group was about half way through when the ground began to shake, as a very tall automaton stood from the ground " Talos," Percy said to himself. " Gods who took something," Zoe yelled.

" It doesn't fucking matter just run," Thalia yelled as they split into two groups, Thalia and Grover in one, and Bianca and Zoe in the other. When Talos went towards Zoe and Bianca Percy's eyes narrowed as he took off towards the Talos. As Percy and Misery reached the pile of scraps in front of the of the Talos Percy snapped the reigns, sending Misery into a dash so fast his eyes began to water. " Alright Misery I need you to jump and slam into it's chest, I'll do the rest," Percy said.

Misery complied by leaping strong and hard straight into Talos' chest making him stumble. As he stumbled Percy slammed into his head stabbing him in the forehead completely bringing him down to the ground. " Don't e-," Percy started only to receive a backhand sending him into a pile beside Zoe and Bianca.

" PERCY," He heard Zoe scream as his vision faded in and out before finally clearing out as he sat up only to be punched right in the face sending himself back down into the pile of trash. " GODS DAMMIT PERSEUS I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME, AND EVENTHOUGH YOU DID YOU JUST DID THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN YOU DO," Zoe screamed at the top of her lungs shaking him around.

" Um Zoe I think you should talk to him later that thing is coming after us," Bianca said looking down. Percy looked at her with his eyes slightly narrowed because he knew something was up but only had time to tackle her out the way as a giant sword smashed down beside them.

" Zoe we are going to have to split up," Percy said before pushing Bianca away and running behind her.

they ran until they were hidden from Talos before Percy turned to Bianca. " So what'd yah take," He asked and her eyes widened before her head dropped.

" N-nothing," She stuttered.

" Bianca I'm not mad just tell me so we can hurry up and take care of Talos," Percy said softening his look as he saw tears start to run down her cheeks before she pulled a small black figure out of her backpack.

" I-It was the only o-one that Nico needed to finish h-his collection," Bianca said furiously rubbing her eyes to wipe away the tears.

" Hey it's alright now all we need to do is find the others and figure out a way to beat this giant bucket of rust," Percy said with a smile before light shined in the sky and there was a very loud 'CRACK' before lightning struck Talos sending him to his knees. " Well we found Thalia and Grover," Percy said before another bolt of lightning struck hit Talos sending him to the ground.

" Alright well," Percy said whistling a shrill whistle before Misery ran out of the ground, " Get on we have to pick up Zoe before going to the others," he finished as Bianca hopped up on the horse behind him before they took off. The two ran through the hundreds of piles of trash, turning right and left, backtracking and running on. Unbeknownst to them they were slowly getting closer to Talos who still had yet to get up. They finally found Zoe, but she was already with Thalia and Grover.

" Well that was a waste of time," Percy said as the two rode over to the group.

" Damn Thalia that was some powerful lightning," he said but caught a slight turning of gears coming from Talos.

" Thank you Percy," She said falling on her butt.

" Zoe why couldn't you do something to help," Percy said with a smirk as her eyes narrowed.

" Hey calm down Princess I was just kidding," he said with a smile which was returned.

" Yeah I know but don't kid like that in a place like this, besides you still disobeyed me," Zoe said to him with her eyes narrowed dangerously.

" Hey," Percy started only to hear a creak before he turned around eyes wide immediately materializing his shield to be hit. Hard, hard enough to send him flying. Percy was bounced off of the ground and slammed into the trash pile behind his friends. " PERCY," The four others yelled as he fell out of the trash pile puking up blood.

" YOU BASTARD," Zoe yelled trying to run at Talos but was stopped by Percy.

" Zoe please come here don't do that," He said going into a fit of coughs before standing up shakily.

" P-percy NO sit down don't push yourself," Zoe cried tears flowing down her face.

" Zoe listen to me I need you to get the others out of here," Zoe went to say something but Percy held his hand up, " Zoe don't argue please I'm trying to make this easy, If you don't get the others out of here all of us will," he tried to finish but was stopped by a crushing hug.

" No, please, just please don't say that," Zoe cried while taking a deep breath.

" I'll get them out of her i promise," Zoe said backing up.

" Bianca come here," Percy said.

" Don't let them know you have that statue don't let anyone know until you give it to Nico," He whispered before speaking.

" I need you to help keep Zoe strong no matter what keep her going," he said in a low voice before giving her a hug and turning to Thalia and Grover.

" Thalia I need you to protect everyone along with Zoe," He said and she nodded before giving him a hug.

" Grover i never knew you, but from what i have seen you are a great person to have around, and i would ask of you to take care of everyone and help lead them to were they are going," Percy said sticking his hand out for him to shake it as Grover complied.

" Alright you all need to leave now Talos is getting up, Go now," Percy said but was very, very surprised when someones lips met his.

" Percy, I will miss you so much I'm just sad that i couldn't do more," Zoe said before running off with the others.

" Zoe," Percy said touching his lips and smiling before turning and facing the rising Talos.

" Well care to finish what you started you big piece of shit," Percy said drawing his sword and grabbing a spear out of one of the piles of junk. He raised it and readied him self to throw it before taking aim. " Alright you son of a bitch it may be my time but i am taking you with me," Percy said throwing the spear embedding it into the eye of Talos surprising him giving him enough time to look for a weakness. Percy's eyes widened as he looked at the contraptions foot.

Right in the middle of its foot there was a man size hole. Percy took a deep breath before sheathing his sword and taking off in a dead sprint at the hole. The Talos tried to move his foot but unfortunately Percy was faster than that and jumped into the hole. " Gods now i have to climb this dammed thing," Percy said as he began climbing surprisingly it didn't take long before he was at the top of the Talos. He looked around for a few minutes before he found what looked like control center, or brain, of the mechanical contraption.

" Well looks like this is the end," Percy said drawing his sword.

" Well you bastard you put up a good fight, but it is time for us to both go," Percy said stabbing his sword into the controls. What happened next was not expected. You'd expect it to have a little blow out and fall down therefor crushing Percy no instead the controls exploded with the force of a nuclear bomb and sent Percy flying, his body burning up the whole time from the heat of the explosion. By the time he slammed into the ground he was far gone.

**T_T sorry had to do it. But don't worry It's all leading up to something more believe me I only did it so i could make my story different from others. Most are all like oh we'll kill Bianca here, and I'm just like nah let's fuck it up. But don't worry Percy will come back, even more bad ass than before. Anyways Review, it helps me keep going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's number Six this one is a lot shorter than all of the others sorry for that but I'll make it up to you. Now Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any references that i use. Now onto the story.**

(Zoe's PoV)

I heard it before i saw the explosion. I was devastated at the sight of the huge cloud of debris that flew up. " Oh gods, No, no no no NO he's gone now, no," I cried in the back seat of the old extended cab truck we found lying my head down in Bianca's lap. " Shh, Its okay Zoe, Percy wouldn't want you crying now would he," Bianca whispered soothingly rubbing my back.

" No he wouldn't it's just, i don't know what I will do without him," I said.

" Well for one we will finish this quest and save Lady Artemis," Bianca said and I smiled slightly.

" Of course Milady comes first," I said sitting up.

" Hey Zoe why don't you get some sleep, Bianca come and sit in the middle seat up here so Zoe can get some rest," Thalia said. Bianca nodded and got up as i laid back down across the seats slipping into a deep sleep.

My head was swarmed with thoughts of how Percy died, but the main was him getting blown to pieces by the explosion it kept playing over and over. And to make it all better I couldn't look away, I couldn't just wake up.

" Zoe wake up it's okay, wake up," I saw Percy say before I was thrown out of the dream and sat straight up as I was shook awake by Bianca. " Hey you alright, you were thrashing around in tears," she asked.

" Yeah I'm fine just a bad dream," I said with a slight smile.

" Alright well we are stopping at the Hoover Dam in about fifteen minutes so wake up lazy," Thalia joked at me causing me to smirk.

" Alright fine anything to get my mind off of things," I said solemnly as everyone got quiet and nodded.

(Percy's PoV)

" Wake up little hero, wake up it is not your time to die now dammit wake up, damn my daughter would have my head if i let you die," I heard all around me. When i opened my eyes I was floating in pure blackness with quite a bit of wounds. The main being the lower half of my body and my left forearm being burned off completely.

" Finally you're awake good," I heard a voice, " Well in your head anyways," the voice finished.

" What how am i still alive, and who are you," I asked.

" Well to answer the first question I kept you alive young one and if you'd open your eyes you'd know how, now to answer your second question why don't you just open your eye again," The voice said and for the first time i noticed i was laying down on a rather soft bed. I opened my eyes but immediately shut them because of the sudden white light.

Finally my eyes adjusted and I could see. I looked up to see a rather beautiful woman with black hair and eyes to match and tan skin. She was wearing leather like armor and had a hooded cowl with the face mask pulled down as well as the hood. Although her face did remind me of someone.

" Nyx?" i questioned and she nodded.

" How, and holy fuck m-my legs, my arm they they're healed," I said flexing my hand to make sure it was real.

" Yes well that is my gift as well as my husbands, we used quite a bit of energy to heal you back to normal, the bad thing was we couldn't save your armor or helmet, sorry," She said looking down.

" What about my sword and shield," I asked and she smirked well you'll have to talk to father about that he said he has a surprise for you," Nyx said before a black portal formed. " Speak of the devil," She said as Chaos stepped through. My eyes widened and i bowed my head to make up for lying down not being able to bow.

" Perseus, no need to even try and bow, I hate when people do that it's really weird," He said with a smile which i returned while sitting up.

" Ah yes since my daughter has already told you I might as well get to my gifts for your return," He said. I raised an eyebrow causing him to chuckle.

" Well of course we aren't going to let Asteria's champion come back to life so we can keep him here," Chaos said and I nodded seeing his reasoning.

" Now stand before me and I will give you your first gifts," He said as I stood. Chaos' hand began to glow a reddish color before he slapped me in the forehead. " Should have had a V-Eight," He said laughing (A/N- Sorry I had to say it). I chuckled but felt a little heavier. I looked down and almost fell. Instead of what i was used too i was now wearing a rather heavy armor but surprisingly it was very cool.

It consisted of knee high black armored boots that fit my calves tightly but were still a little big because of the armor on them, plating on everything above my knees up to my waist, a black belt that was armored around the hips and was detailed in sliver, a black chest piece along with armored long sleeves that was highly flexible, on my right shoulder was a black pauldron that resembled some kind of screaming deamon with twisting horns leading down to a clawed gauntlet, on my right shoulder was a silver pauldron that was a lot bigger than the other leading down to a black clawed gauntlet that was at least one and a half times bigger than the other, there was also a deep blue hooded tunic thing that went under the left pauldron and stopped right above the gauntlet (A/N-Wars armor from the first Darksiders with the color changes and also more of a medium armor instead of heavy armor). Stabbed into the ground beside me was a rather wicked looking great sword with a design that resembled screaming souls in the center of the blade (A/N-Chaoseater).

" Holy crap, thank you Chaos," I said picking up the sword that was a lot lighter than i thought it would be i mean it still had weight but only about as much as a regular sword.

" That sword is your old one changed into a more powerful form, and that left gauntlet is your shield with minor improvements," Chaos said with a smile and I almost fell down.

" Now for the second two," Chaos said, " Remove your left gauntlet," he finished and i complied as the mark of Lilith was shown.

" Hmm my brother sure is quite a bother," he said.

" You mean bastard," Nyx growled.

" Yes that too anyways," Chaos started waving his hand over mine before making a grabbing motion as the mark floated off my hand into his. " Now to change this out for some-," Chaos started but stopped when the mark began to glow gold before bursting into a very bright light. When the light cleared my eyes widened there lying on the ground was someone i thought i would never see again.

" I-immpossible," Chaos said shocked at the sight.

" My baby girl," Nyx cried kneeling down taking her head into her lap.

" Lilith," I said to myself before the silver haired girl awoke her eyes opened wide.

" Oh my god Mom," she said hugging her mother who helped her up.

" How," Lilith asked.

" Well considering what just happened, when i tried to change up the abilities you gave Percy I'm guessing there was enough of you in your mark to revive you when it began to change and break down," Chaos said.

" Considering this now you aren't near as strong as you used to be Lilith," Nyx said earning a nod before before her gaze was turned towards me.

" Well if it isn't my little hero all grown up," She said as I began to tear up, I mean yeah I only knew her for a short while but I just felt a connection with this woman and then all of the sudden she is taken form my life, and to see her again after so long truly brings joy to me. " Hey Lily," I said and she smirked.

" Well I was just brought back to life and you are already making fun of me," she said.

" Well same here, except i got brought back and was given gifts," I said as her eyes widened.

" What explain now," Lilith said as i told her the story of how i got to be here.

" I see you and Zoe are getting along quite nicely," She said with a smirk.

" Yeah and she is totally going to kill me when i get back," I said shivering at the punishment.

" Well you better hurry up and get back because the quest is nearing it's end, and you are needed for the battle, but first i need to finish your gifts," Chaos said putting his hand to my throat and pulling removing the cold feeling from my throat as the whistle reformed. He split it in half forming another that seemed to be made of blue flames. He handed Lilith her whistle, while handing me the newly formed one. " Now for the final thing," Chaos said making a blue fire form in his hand before picking up my larger gauntleted hand and slamming his hand into it.

When the fire connected with the holes in the gauntlet it filled up the cracks before it flashed and went away as my hand caught on fire but strangely it didn't feel hot quite the opposite actually the fire felt cold, very cold. " That is one power you have over frost fire, as well as one you will figure out later," He said.

" Thank you Chaos once again," I said and he nodded before disappearing.

" Well I guess I will be seeing you later Lilith, as soon as this fight is over or if we get in too much trouble i guess I'll be seeing you either way," I said with a smile before i was dropped through shadows.

**Well sorry for the short chapter but i just needed to fix what i did last chapter. Now i know it seems like I am giving Percy too much or making him a little over powered, but no he won't be going through there kicking Atlas' ass like he is nothing, or going on a complete rampage like the Red Horseman that his armor resemble. Believe me Percy will not be OP'd. And if you all don't like the thought of me using the Darksiders stuff well I don't know what to tell you I just thought giving Percy the armor and blade of War (A/N- Hint and his powers) would go with giving Lilith the powers and weapons of Death. Anyways once again sorry for the very short chapter it was just so you know what would be going on next chapter. Besides i wanted to use a whole chapter for the fight and the returning to CHB.**


End file.
